More than an obsession
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: Hao's obsession with his little brother has become more than an obsession since the Shaman Tournament ended. Now he's back to get what's his again. YAOI! Yoh x Ren Yoh x Hao Lemon in later chapters Some may be OOC! R&R! COMPLETE!
1. My Otouto and mine alone

**More than an obsession**

by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary:** Hao's obsession with his little brother has become more than as obsession since the Shaman Tournament ended. Now he's back to get what's his again. YAOI! (Yoh x Ren) (Yoh x Hao) (Lemon in later chapters) (Some may be OOC)

**Rating: **R (sexual content and swears)

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Warnings: **Hao and Yoh are twin brothers. There is TWINCEST in this story. Don't like? Hit the BACK button. All chapters with sexual content involve two boys getting it on. This story has YAOI in it. Meaning boy on boy action. Don't like? Hit the BACK button. There will will be bad words in this story, meaning SWEARS. Don't like? Again, hit the BACK button. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Shaman King. It all belong to Hiroyuki Takei-sama!

**Author's Note: **My second lengthy romance. The genre may change. Bear with me. If you think I should change the genre, let me know. Read & Review!

"bla bla bla" is talking

/bla bla bla/ is thinkng

_bla bla bla_ is dreams

* * *

**Chapter 1: **My otouto and mine alone. 

Hao sat by a small campfire all alone a small smile playing on his lips. The Shaman Tournament had ended in a draw leaving Yoh to be lazy and Hao to wonder what had gone wrong. He had Yoh's souls but he somehow lost it. He blamed Yoh's spirit for that.

/Whatever the hell it's name is... Amidamaru or something./

And if that hadn't been enough, Yoh had gained the upper hand and slightly beaten him, bringing his furyoku down by at least half.

That was about three months ago. Hao had been left in slight shock since then wondering what was wrong with him. He thought that now that the Tournament was over his obsession with his younger brother would have ended. However it didn't. In fact it grew into something more.

"Does that sound wrong?" Hao asked himself out loud. "I never really knew Yoh so it can't be that bad."

His obsession over his brother had grown into feelings of love and lust. He wanted his brother not for his soul, but for his body. He wanted to feel himself inside his little brother, to hear Yoh's screams.

"Wow. Is that considered twincest?" he asked himself smiling. He felt the Spirit of Fire nod mentally and scowled. "Who asked you?" he snaped.

The question that Hao could simply not shake was what his twin would think of these new feelings. Hao knew his friends wouldn't like that idea. Especially the young Tao. Ren loved Yoh and had told him that right after Yoh had beaten Hao. Anna got mad at Ren, but he ignored her waiting for Yoh's answer. Anna left as soon as Yoh confessed his fellings to Ren.

Things had gotten very quiet in the Asakura house since Anna had left (A/N: She will not pop up at all. She might but i doubt it.) No one was training and things were relaxed. Minus the occasionalargument between Ren and Horo Horo of course. Hao had, without being spotted, gone to check on the residence of the house once. He found Ren chasing the Ainu around because he had been hitting on Yoh. Hao couldn't help but laugh as Horo went tumbling over the couchin an insane effort to dodge Ren's Kwan Dao.

About that moment Yoh had walked out onto the porch to get some air. Hao froze where he was and just looked at Yoh. The younger twin felt his brother's gaze on him and looked up making their eyeslock for a moment. Hao smiled as a look of shock crossed Yoh's face. Yoh still thought Hao was dead. Hao only broke the eye contact when Ren walked out onto the porch with a satisfied look on his face.

That had been a month ago.

Hao hadn't seen his brother since. He hoped nothing had happened to him, but he was confident Tao would protect Yoh.

Opacho returned at that moment with a worried look on her face (A/N: Guy or girl? Girl for me.)

"Opacho is sorry she left Hao-sama. Will Hao-sama forgive?"

Hao smiled. "Of course Opacho. All is forgiven. Besides, I'm going to need your help."

"Opacho will help to the best of her abilities. But... what is Hao-sama trying to accomplish?"

"I'm going to take back what is mine?"

"Yoh-baka's soul?"

"No. Yoh's everything."

Opacho gave Hao a confused look. Hao smiled and elaborated.

"Yoh was mine. He will be mine again. He is after all MY otouto."

"Hao-sama's otouto?"

"Yes. My otouto and mine alone."

Hao smiled as the fire crackled lightly. Opacho sat down, looking at the fire also as a soft wind blew.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. That got the story going. Sorry there was barely anyone else in the chapter. If they were it was a flash back. Next chapter we go to Yoh. Suggestions are welcomed. Hope you like it. Read & Review! 


	2. Truth be told

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Ok. Chapter 2 time. By the way what you say does matter. But it is my choice if I want to put lemons so bug off! Anyways, read & review! Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I will never be Hiroyuki Takei, so I will never own Shaman King.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Truth be told.

It had been about a month since Yoh had seen Hao at the Asakura house. Yoh knew he couldn't keep the fact that Hao was alive to himself, but telling everyone would cause an uproar. Yoh had always thought Hao was dead...

But he was perfectly alive.

Yoh felt relieved at that because he hadn't really wanted to kill him. He had wanted to get to know Hao, as a brother. But Yoh somehow got the feeling that Hao wanted something more. Yet what it was, Yoh couldn't quite figure it out.

The night Hao had come to the house, Yoh would have told Ren, but an argument had just ended and Yoh didn't want the house in ruin.

It was a month later and Ren was barely calming down. Silence was golden, and in the Asakura house, rare. Horo Horo had a bump on his head and wasn't in the mood to argue, so things were quiet at the moment. It was peaceful that Sunday morning and Yoh was sleeping peacefully.

"Yoh!" Ren yelled walking in.

Yoh shielded and rubbed his eyes against the intruding light before answering. "What is it Ren?"

"Have you seen my Kwan-Dao?" he asked sounding really annoyed.

"No I haven't see..." Yoh stopped in mid-sentence and looked towards the window. It felt like he was being watched.

"Yoh?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, it's nothing." he shook his head. "Sorry I haven't seen it."

Ren looked at him curiously, but nodded. "Thanks. You will tell me if there is something wrong, won't you?"

"Yeah. Don't worry." Yoh smiled.

Ren left quietly, closing the door behind him. Yoh walked to the window and opened the shutters. Ever since he had seen Hao, he hadn't been acting like himself. Perhaps everyone had noticed that and that's why Ren had asked. Yoh shook his head and smiled his carefree grin while closing the shutters. As he got dressed, he didn't notice the pair of midnight black eyes watching him even though the shutters were closed...

Yoh came down to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He inhaled deeply and peeked into the kitchen to see Pirika cooking.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Yoh!" smiled Pirika. "Did Ren ask you?"

"Yeah he did. Wonder where it went."

Pirika shrugged and continued cooking. Yoh walked into the livingroom looking for Ren, but only found Horo Horo, Ryu, Lyserg and Faust.

He walked out of the house and found Ren on the porch. He sighed, knowing that things would not b the same after this.

"Ren I have to tell you something." he said sitting down next to him.

"What is it?"

"You asked me what was wrong... Well the fact is, is that Hao is back and he's after me again."

Silence followed this, as Ren's face changed into a small scowl. "Yoh..." he began. "I want you to know, that it doesn't matter if Hao is alive or not. I won't let anyone take you away from me." he finished, placing a hand on Yoh's cheek.

Yoh smiled. "Thank you Ren. I'm glad that I have someone who cares so much about me. Yet, you don't really sound surprised." he said putting his hand on Ren's.

"I had a feeling. When you looked out the window earlier, you felt like you were being watched right?" Yoh nodded and he continued. "Well, I put two and two together."

"Always so logical, huh Ren?"

Ren smiled. "That would be me."

They returned inside for breakfast when Pirika called them in. Everyone was there when they arrived.

Breakfast went quietly till near the end. Ren nudged Yoh in the ribs, encouraging him to tell them. Yoh breathed heavily before sighing and telling them the whole story.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone at once. Horo Horo and Faust stood up quickly as if on guard, Pirika resisted the urge to faint and Lyserg sat there, fists clenched, unable to believe that the murderer of his parents was still alive.

"H-he can't be..." said Lyserg, tears forming in his eyes. "That bastard is dead!" he yelled.

"I really don't think I look that dead." came a familiar voice from the window.

Ren stood up quickly, blocking Yoh from his pyro twin brother. As for Hao, he just sat on the windowsill smiling at the look of shock on everyones faces.

"Thank you, dear brother, for finally telling them." was the only thing Hao said before he vanished in a burst of flame.

Silence followed his departure as the truth sunk in. Hao was alive... and back with a vengeance. The supposed "future king" was back.

* * *

**A/N: **Gomen for the long wait! Hope you'll keep reading! Read & Review! 


	3. Ren's question

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Now I am truly depressed. My best friend has lost interest in Shaman King! Horrible, truly horrible. In her memory, I dedicate this fic to Yaoi Hunter Extrodannaire! I will love Shaman King for both of us! Anyways read & review!

**Author's Note #2: **Thank you to all who will continue reading! I love you all!

**Disclaimer: **So not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Ren's question

So shock ran through the Asakura house all day... did that ever stop Horokeu Usui from being an idiot? No, I didn't think so.

Ren found Horo on the roof around 10 a.m... making sure Ren's Kwan-Dao was well hidden. Ren's eyes burned with a flame of rage before he kicked Horo off the roof. He jumped down softly, holding his Kwan-Dao, and towered over the cowering Ainu.

"So it was you, was it?" he said threateningly.

"Heh. Thought I'd lighten the mood. You know, what with Hao and everything?" he laughed jokingly.

"It had vanished long before Hao showed up." he glared at him.

"I was bored!" he yelled. Ren took a step forward and he changed attitudes. "Don't kill me!" he cowered.

"Yoh! Your boyfriend is trying to kill Horo!" yelled Lyserg.

"He's next." Ren muttered under his breath.

"Ren calm down!" shouted Yoh running up to him. "Let bygones be bygones. You found your Kwan-Dao, so leave him be."

Ren glared at Horo one last time, before turning away. "You're lucky." was all he said before walking into the house.

Horo sighed and jumped on Yoh, thanking him, before following the newly calmed Ren into the house.

"It's gonna be a long day." sighed Yoh.

Hao had been watching the whole scene and sighed.

"Too bad Tao found his stick. That was actually getting interesting." he stood up and was going to leave, when he saw the clothes line. A smirk formed on his face. He grabbed one of his brother's boxers and quietly put them in a pile of Horo's clothes.

He sat back where he was in the tree and waited for the outburst.

It was about an hour later when Ren noticed the boxers, in Horo's pile, in the laundry basket.

"HOROKEU USUI!" he yelled storming into the livingroom, holding the boxers. "What did you do to MY Yoh!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" he asked looking confused.

"Why were these," he showed him the boxers. "In your pile?"

"A misplacement." he shrugged.

"Ren calm down!" Yoh yelled, in a certain voice, from upstairs.

"Lady Luck is the only woman in the world who loves you!" he yelled before marching away and up the steps.

"JACKASS!" he yelled. "Why does Yoh love him? He's a paranoid bastard."

"That's Yoh for you." sighed Faust, flipping the page of his book.

Pirika's voice rang into the room a few minutes later. "Can someone go tell them lunch is ready?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Not me!" yelled Horo automatically.

"I will." sighed Lyserg. He walked up the steps toward Yoh and Ren's room. He opened the door and was about to tell them when he noticed what they were doing. Ren had Yoh against the wall and thy were making out like crazy.

Lyserg closed the door quietly and walked back down the steps. He looked green in the face as he walked into the livingroom.

"Not my type of scene." he mumbled.

Faust sighed again and walked upstairs. He came back down a moment later, Ren and Yoh right behind him.

"But how?" asked Lyserg.

"Next time, don't open the door. Knock and shout." he explained.

Lyserg nodded and sat down to eat.

Still sitting in the tree, Hao was laughing his ass off. He sighed, containing his laughter, and vanished in a burst of flame. (A/N: Gotta love the hot exits. Lol.)

After lunch was silent, since school projects were due soon. Supper time came and went with nothing special happening... other than a chopstick flying off Ren's spike because Lyserg was trying to split them.

It was around 9 p.m. and during their study session in their room, Ren decided it better now than never.

"Yoh?" he asked.

"Yes Ren."

"Does it sound selfish if I say I want you here and now?"

"Only slightly." he answered before being pushed to the ground. "But... why now?"

"Before Hao gets you, just in case." he said in a low voice. "Yoh... I don't want to force you. It's your call." he said placing a kiss on Yoh's lips waiting for an answer.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't kill me for ending it here! You reviewers get to vote whether yes or no there will be a lemon! Vote please! Sorry about poor Horo! v.v Read & Review! 


	4. Yoh's choice

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **By popular demand, vote or death threat, here is your lemon! Do not kill me if it's bad! Read & Review!

**Warning: **This chapter has sexual content. If you don't like that, skip this chapter! Yoh and Ren are both boys! **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: **Mesa no own Shaman King!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Yoh's choice

"Ren I..." he began and smiled. "I want to be yours. Please take me." he finished.

Ren smiled a sincere smile and kissed Yoh again, more passionately this time. Ren's hands roamed over Yoh's body, every now and then hitting a sensitive spot, causing Yoh to moan into the kiss. While Ren's hands roamed, Yoh's came to rest on the back of Ren's head keeping him in the kiss. They broke up for air and Ren began kissing down Yoh's neck.

Small moans escaped Yoh's lips as Ren removed his shirt and lightly teased his nipples. Ren's kisses went lower and Yoh's moans increased in volume. Ren slowly unzipped Yoh's pants, as if doing on purpose to annoy Yoh.

"Ren..." Yoh begged eyes closed. "P-please don't tease me..."

"Why not?" Ren asked, lowering Yoh's pants, which were quickly followed by his boxers.

Ren pants and boxers followed, before Ren placed himself on top of Yoh.

"Ren please!" Yoh moaned. "I don't care if it hurts! I want you!"

Ren couldn't resist a plea like that, so he placed Yoh's legs over his shoulders and entered him roughly. Yoh yelled in pain and writhed around a little, trying to get used to the feeling. Ren whispered soft words in his ear to calm him down and kissed him on the lips to muffle the sound.

When Yoh finally calmed down and began to move a little, Ren took the hint and began pushing himself on Yoh. Both boys began to moan loudly as sweat began to build on both.

Ren's thrust became harder as Yoh's moans increased in volume. Yoh's hands clenched, showing he was nearing release. Ren was also nearing release because his moans increased in volume also.

Yoh came first wetting both of them in his seed. He panted heavily and felt Ren come a few moments later. Ren fell onto Yoh breathing heavily, before rolling off and laying beside him.

"Thank you, Yoh... for everything." he panted.

"Ren... I love you..." he kissed Ren and smiled. "I guess we need a shower huh?"

"Ruin the moment why don't you!" he smacked Yoh on the back of the head.

Yoh just laughed and stood up, a little sore from the activity.

While he took his shower, his mind drifted to Hao. He knew Hao would play mind games, but he wouldn't have it.

/I'm set! I won't let Hao get the better of me! I'm staying with Ren/ he thought.

Meanwhile, Hao was standing on a cliff over looking the city. He heard Yoh's thought and smirked.

"Or so you think Yoh. Or so you think." he laughed evilly before turning away from the city and vanishing in a burst of flame.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok. So it was short! You got your lemon at least! Right? Don't kill me if it's bad or I won't be able to update! Read & Review! 


	5. Hao's first visit: the cheesecake moment

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Yeah, now things take shape! You keep reviewing, I keep updating! Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Duh it's not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Hao's first visit

"Hao-samma?" asked Opacho.

"Yes? What is it?" he looked down at the short girl.

"Opacho was told to remind you that today is the day of your first visit."

Hao smiled and stood up. "Thank you Opacho. I'll be back later."

"Yes Hao-samma." she said as the Spirit of Fire appeared.

It dissapeared a moment later with Hao.

At the Asakura house, Yoh was getting cooking lessons from Ren. Although it wasn't going all that great...

**BOOM!**

Ren walked into the kitchen, coughing at all the flour in the air.

"Yoh, how much flour did you put in?" he asked looking at the flour covered Asakura.

He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes before answering. "We said we were tripling the recipe, so I put six cups in."

"Yoh!" he sighed. "Triple the extra toppings, not the basics!"

"Oops." Yoh sighed.

"How can you screw up a cheesecake?"

"I don't know." he opened the oven and looked inside. "Where'd it go?"

"Yummy!" said Hao licking his lips. "Mind you there might be too much flour."

"What the hell do you want?" asked Ren glaring.

"I came to say hi. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes! It's you!" he yelled.

"Hn. Didn't know it mattered. So where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Gone out." said Yoh plainly.

"Yoh don't talk to him!" said Ren.

"Aw come on Tao, you're no fun!" pouted Hao in an annoyingly cute way.

"Go away!" yelled Ren.

"Here's your cheesecake by the way." he put it on the counter and smiled at Yoh. "Soon Yoh." he muttered before kissing Yoh on the lips, jumping on the Spirit of Fire and vanishing.

"I hate him." Ren muttered after Hao had left.

Yoh remained there, standing in shock, blushing as he touched his lips.

"Yoh, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." he stuttered.

"We'll talk about this later with everyone else." said Ren, throwing out the cake and walking out the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Another short chapter, sorry! Hope you liked it! Isn't Hao just plain sexy in his entrances. . Read & Review! 


	6. Conferences and strange things

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Time to have some fun. Don't mind Hao near the end. Read & Review!

**Warnings: **Chapter contains... solo things. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Hmmm... I wonder... NO!

* * *

**Chapeter 6: **Conferences and strange things

Everyone came home about an hour later to a silent house. Yoh was sitting on the cpuch listening to music and Ren was in his room poking a Hao plushie with needles. The whole house seemed tense and it felt like the residence were waiting for something. Yoh noticed them walk in, and smiled, waving without making a sound. Ren came out of the room at about that time and stared them down with a grim look. Yoh sighed and removed the headphones from his ears.

"Hao come for a visit while you guys were gone." said Ren trying to keep calm but failing miserably.

"Did he sayd what he wnated?" asked Horo.

"No." he began. "But my guess would be Yoh considering he kissed him on the lips."

Lyserg glared at nothing before walking away. "I'll be back later." he said.

Everyone looked at eachother, wondering what Lyserg had to do. He had become very distant since Hao appeared and had even taken to wearing his X-Laws uniform again, something he swore he would never do.

"But why would Hao want Yoh again? The tournament is over." said Manta.

"I'm not sure. He probably wants Yoh's soul again."

"Taking my soul before never involved kisses." said Yoh.

"Mind games maybe?" asked Faust.

No one knew what to say to say about this. If it wasn't Yoh's soul, then what was Hao after?

They decided that now was not the best time to talk about this. Everyone wanted to lighten the mood and that meant not talking about that.

Lyserg had been on the phone for a little, but he got off quickly and went upstairs. When he came down he was again in the X-Laws outfit.

"Lyserg why the outfit?" asked Yoh.

"Reasons..." he answered looking away.

"Ok then." Yoh smiled. "Can we eat?"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Yoh had lightened the mood without knowing.

After lunch was spent quietly, but Lyserg was jumpy and kept looking out the window, making everyone wonder.

"Lyserg are you ok?" Horo had asked once.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said fixing his coat.

Hao sighed. He looked around the ancient mansion he was hiding in with Opacho. Somehow this place felt too quiet. He walked into his room with a smirk.

"Maybe when I get Yoh, we'll play cat & mouse." he said to himself.

Yoh's name caused something that Hao thought he would never feel... a hard-on.

/That kiss did more than I thought./ he thought to himself.

Thank god for Hao, Opacho was gone out, seeing if she could find the Hana-gumi.

Hao sat on his bed and closed his eyes, his own hands roaming over his body. He moaned Yoh's name in a low voice and opened his pants. Pushing aside his boxers, he very lightly grabbed his erection and pumped.

"O god! Y-yoh... don't... stop... AH!" he moaned and groaned over and over again while he pumped himself. Finally he let out a loud as hell moan/scream as he said Yoh's name and released.

He brought his hand, now covered in cum, to his mouth. With closed eyes he cleaned his hand before falling back onto his bed.

It was a few minutes later when Hao finally stood up and went to take a shower.

The Asakura house was quiet at supper, for the most part. Horo ended up dodging a fork that was accidentally launched by Ryu. Lyserg had been teaching them to use utensils. Lyserg left after supper for a quik walk, Horo and Ryu settled themselves down to watch t.v and Yoh and Ren went stargazing.

It was around eight 'o' clock when Lyserg got back from where ever he was. Yoh and Ren got back fifteen minutes later and another study session started.

"See Yoh? Follow this formula."

"Thanks Ren." he said finally finishing the equation.

_Knock! Knock!_

Everyone looked up at the knock and look at eachother. Was anyone expecting visitors?

Lyserg walked out of the room and let whoever it was in. He came back a moment later, followed by someone.

Everyone gasped at the people following Lyserg...

* * *

**A/N: **Mwahahahahaha! Cliffie! Read & Review! 


	7. Unexpected visitors

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Sorry about chapter 6! My mood was a little iffy so... yeah. Sorry about the cliffie! Hope you liked it anyways! Read & Review!

Dreams are in _Italic_

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Unexpected visitors

"Is that... who I think it is?" asked Yoh rubbing his eyes.

"I'm... not sure... but I think it is." said Ren.

Pirika and Horo's looks of shock were priceless. They looked at eachother before looking at the visitors and yelling.

"RUN AWAY! IT'S SHORT SHORTS!"

"Guys don't be rude." sighed Lyserg.

"But why them?" asked Yoh, smiling slightly.

"I asked them to come. No introductions needed at least." he smiled.

"Uh... ok... why don't you two take a seat and explain why you're here and when youy came." smiled Yoh.

Iron Maiden Jeanne smiled kindly and sat down, but Marco remained standing behind her.

"We arrived from London this morning. But Lyserg asked us only to come around this time. He told us everything the day he first saw Hao Asakura. We came as soon as possible." she explained.

Pirika was picking up their tea cups and leaned towards her brother's ear.

"She couldn't have come witrh someone else?"

Horo just shrugged. "I wish."

"Guys stop mumbling." siad Ren.

"Rude as always I see. Isn't that right, Horokeu?" asked Marco.

"Don't call me that." he mumbled turning away.

"Horo" said Tamao. "Please don't be rude!"

"Well excuse me!" he said sarcastically.

Yoh shook his head ans smacked Horo on the back of the head, telling his to be quiet. Horo looked at him in disbelief and pointed out, without talking, that Marco was a total freak. All he got in response was a shrug, indicating the Iron Maiden could contiue.

"Since our great enemy Hao Asakura is not dead and you, Yoh, are his ultimate target, we thought it right to help you. Although Marco was a little untrusting." she finished with a laugh.

"I do not need to remind you, Iron Maiden, that Yoh Asakura, is the twin brother and descendant of the great evil." he said formaly.

"Marco that no longer matters. Yoh is the destined Shaman King and the better half."

"Hm, bested by Yoh. I'm a great evil and he's the destined King? Well that's lame." said Hao with a scowl.

Marco turned around quickly with a deep glare on his face. Hao only smiled at his look. The Iron Maiden stood up and turned to Hao.

"Hello Jeanne. Long time no see eh?"

"Hao Asakura how dare you! You are the reason the world is in a terrible state! And you act like it is nothing!" she yelled.

"Well it is nothing. The world has nothing to do with my little escapade this time. Only Yoh." he smiled at his brother.

"Yes. Well it still involves some one in the world! Meaning it is still wrong!" she yelled again.

"Hn. Whatever. I can't stay long. Sorry!" he smiled and stood up from his place on top of the small bookcase. He winked at Yoh before vanishing in a burst of flame.

"He was born to be annoying." sighed Ren.

"Anyways, we'll fix you guys a room. How's that sound?" smiled Yoh.

"Of course, thank you." she smiled.

Another knock came from the door, siganling a new arrival.

"That would be our guest." said Marco going to the door.

When he came back, Yoh paled at the newest guest.

"Hello Yoh. I hope you've been training."

"H-hi Anna. W-when did you arrive?" he asked shaking.

"Oh, not very long ago. I couldn't let you lose to Hao because youwere slacking, now could I?" she said in her usual tone.

Yoh scratched his head. "Heh... I guess not."

"You start training tomorrow!" she ordered.

Yoh sighed. "I'll go get the rooms ready."

Yoh walked up the stairs and into the first guest room.

"You never told me Anna was coming." said Hao playfully.

"I didn't know. And didn't you say you couldn't stay?" asked Yoh dodgeing his brother as he got the room ready.

"No matter. Soon I'll have you." he said.

"Good for you." said Yoh who wasn't paying attention.

"Yoh you're avoiding me." he said pinning his otouto to the wall.

"Hao let go of me." said Yoh stuggling a little.

"You know what?" he asked leaning closer. "I'm gonna have some fun with your boyfriend who stole your innocence form me. How's that sound?"

"Leave Ren out of this!"

"Hmmmm..." he pondered. "Oh I know! I know perfectly well that when I get you, your gonna be stubborn. So... I'll be ready."

"I said let go!" said Yoh managin to push his brother off him.

He walked into the second guest room and found Hao waiting for him. Yoh sighed and got to work.

"They push you way to hard, you know that?" smiled Hao.

"So?"

"So nothing." he said pinning Yoh to the ground. "I can take you away from all that. How about it?"

"No." said Yoh plainly.

"Somehow I thought so." he sighed.

Hao suddenly heard footsteps coming closer and a voice saying that Yoh had probably fallen asleep. Hao bent down close to Yoh's ear.

"The day after tomorrow, go for a walk along Cherry St. around 4 pm. Go alone and tell no one. If I don't see you, Ren dies." he whispered darkly.

Just as the door opened Hao kissed Yoh fully on the lips, sliding his tongue in for a brief moment.

Anna, who was at the door, could only stare in shock as Hao got up and vanished.

"Yoh are you ok?" she asked helping him up.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." he mumbled looking out the window, Hao's threat wedged permanently in his mind.

"Finish up in here and get back downstairs so you can explain."

Yoh nodded so she left. He continued what he was doing, only his movement was a little slower this time. He couldn't help but think that Hao had meant what he had said. He finished and went back down the steps. He explained what had happened quietly, conveniently leaving out Hao's threat. Yoh finished yawning widely.

"I'm going to bed, considering I have training tomorrow." he yawned and walked up the steps.

He fell into his futon heavily, his eyes falling closed.

_Yoh opened his eyes and looked around. He could tell he was dreaming. The calendar on the wall where he was read that it was two days later. The day he was supposed to see Hao._

_Yoh walked around a little until he arrived at the door of his house. He checked his watch and saw that it read 4:05 pm. Knowing that it was a dream, Yoh walked into the house._

_Like any other day he went directly to his room, but not before noticing that there was no one home. He walked to his room and opened the door. He gasped backing up against the wall, away from his room._

_Hao stood there, a maniacal look on his face. His cloak, pants, face and hands covered in blood. Laying before him, looking like he had been ripped apart, was Ren, completely covered in his own blood. The body was almost unidentifiable and the only reason Yoh could tell it was Ren, was by the Kwan-Dao in the body's hand._

_"Yoh I warned you... meet me or this will happen." said Hao as he began to laugh evilly._

Yoh woke up, covered in sweat. He prayed that was only a dream and not a vision, but somehow he knew.

He would meet Hao, fearing that if he didn't, he would come home to that scene.

He looked at his clock... 10:45 pm. He went to bed knowing that training would come tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **Yikes. Hope you liked it! Read & Review! 


	8. Anna's training for dummies

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Another chapter for humorous purposes! Yoh's training. Sorry if I put him through hell and back. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Ahhhhh! Keep the lawyers away! I don't own it!

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Anna's training for Dummies (a.k.a Yoh)

It was 6 am and the Asakura house slept peacefully... NOT! A bugle sound rang through the house like an army camp, snapping everyone, including Yoh, to attention. The three people behind the annoying trumpet playing were Anna, Jeanne and Marco.

The blond itako walked up the steps to Yoh and Ren's room holding a megaphone. Without opening the door her harsh voice drifted to them.

"IF YOU TWO AREN'T DOWNSTAIRS IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES, NO ONE EATS!"

With that threat in the air it only took Yoh five minutes to come down, Ren coming down a minute later.

"What do I have to do with this?" yawned Ren annoyed.

"You're going to make sure Yoh trains." smiled Jeanne serving them breakfast.

Yoh downed his breakfast quickly and, knowing Anna's training all to well, went to put on his leg weights.

"Ten laps before lunch!" yelled Anna.

"Ok." he yawned a little before leaving.

He was done five and a half laps three hours later when he decided to take a break.

"Master Yoh, is stopping wise?" asked his samurai spirit worried.

"Nah. It's okay. Who's gonna see me?" he asked smiling.

"YOH ASAKURA!"

Yoh flinched. "Yes Ren?"

"Start running or I'll tell Anna!"

Yoh heaved a huge sigh before standing up. "I'm going." he mumbled.

"See what I mean?" sighed Amidamaru before vanishing.

Another three hours later and it was lunch. Yoh arrived home, legs sore, hoping to sit down for a few hours.

"Finally it's over." sighed Yoh stretching his legs.

"No it's not Yoh. Weight lifting and house cleaning next." Anna said smirking.

"Aw man! It never ends!" he whined.

"Come eat!" yelled Pirika from the kitchen.

Yoh managed to get to the kitchen without his legs walking away on him. He slurped his soup quietly, completely zoning out, his mind on his dream.

/What if it was more of a vision? I have to go but, what will I tell everyone/ he thought.

"Yoh dude! You okay?" asked Horo waving a hand in front of his face.

When Yoh didn't answer Horo smirked and grabbed the pepper shaker. He shook some pepper into the air around Yoh's nose. Yoh sighed, breathing in the pepper...

"ACHOO!" he sneezed, being launched backwards.

Horo meanwhile, fell over laughing, pointing at Yoh, struggling to breathe.

Yoh sat up and rubbed his nose, sneezing another small sneeze.

"Well that was... a wake up call! Thanks Horo!" he smiled his trademark grin.

"What? I'm confused." said Horo.

"Never mind." said Ren shaking his head.

After lunch Yoh started with sit ups.

"1... 2... 3..." Anna walked in as he began. "99... 100... 101..."

"Yoh don't lie." she walked out again and Yoh fell over.

Around 2 pm Yoh began cleaning. The dreaded pile of dishes that waited for him was so high that he actually had to tilt his head up to see the top. He began cleaning slowly until one of the dishes got stuck. He pulled hard and got it out, but the shaking caused Anna's favourite plate to fall. Yoh closed his eyes and waited for the crash... that never came? He opened his eyes and saw his onii-chan holding the plate.

"Be careful Yoh! I want you alive." he said setting the plate down on the counter and vanishing.

For once Yoh thanked his lucky stars that Hao had shown up when he did. Although Yoh got the funny feeling that said twin brother of his was watching his every move.

Yoh finished the dishes and went to clean the bathroom. He walked in, grumbling that everyone else got to go outside and relax on such a beatiful day, while he was cleaning. Before he realized what was going on, he slipped on a loose bar of soap. He braced himself for the hit on the hard ground... that was taking a really long time? He opened and noticed that a certain pyro was holding him up.

"Uhhh... thanks Hao. I think?" said Yoh confused.

"Don't get hurt." he whispered in his ear, pushed him up and vanished.

Yoh finished cleaning the whole house about an hout and a half later. He went to get his weights, brought them outside and began lifting them out there. His mind drifted again and he felt like he was tipping. He fell over onto his back holding his weights before he snapped out of it. He checked his watch and noticed it was almost supper time.

"Time to go cook." he sighed.

While cooking his mind drifted again. He wondered why he was doing all this work, why he wasn't relaxing, why Anna had come back, why Hao wanted him... why something was burning?

Yoh sniffed the air before realizing his hair was bent over the stove.

"OUCH!" he yelled tapping the fire out.

When supper time came, everyone wondered what had happened to Yoh's hair.

"Bet he burned it!" laughed Chocolove.

"Not funny!" snapped Ren.

"I did. I zoned out and burned it." said Yoh smiling.

"Is that what that yell was earlier?" asked Jeanne.

Yoh nodded. "By the way, I'm going for a walk tomorrow around 4 pm. And I'm going alone."

"What? Why?" asked Ren.

"Reasons..." he trailed off looking away.

Anna gave Yoh a stone cold look but he avoided her eyes also.

It was before bed when she confronted him...

"Yoh, where are you going tomorrow?" she asked blocking his path.

"For a walk." he mumbled looking away again.

"Yoh, I know there's something wrong. You don't have to tell me, but please be careful." she said lightly putting a kiss on his lips and going to bed.

* * *

**A/N: **The plot bunnies made me do it! Read & Review! 


	9. Hao's second visit: the Cherry St meetin...

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Can't really think of one... Lol. Thank you for all the reviews. This story might actually reach 100 reviews! Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine! No sueing!

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Hao's second visit: The Cherry St. meeting

Yoh went to bed that night, wondering what was up with Anna. She knew that he was with Ren, yet she kissed him. He knew he wouldn't find an answer so he shook his head and went to bed... women were to complicated for him.

The next morning Yoh woke up at the crack of dawn, despite going to bed late. Something kept half of Yoh's mind awake all night. He made breakfast slowly, finishing by 6 am. Everyone woke up, amazed to smell breakfast cooked.

They all came down and noticed that Yoh was already done eating... and outside for his morning laps? Yoh was acting really strange, but no one complained since he was training. He finished his run in record time, and without being told, cleaned the house.

"Yoh are you okay man?" asked Horo looking at him while he cleaned.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" he busily scrubbed the floor while answering.

"You barely eat and you're cleaning. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong!" he laughed happily.

On the outside, Yoh looked happy, but on the inside he wanted to cry. Yoh was doing all this work as a type of last goodbye, in case he didn't come back from the visit on Cherry St.

Yoh knew Hao wanted him. Whether it was his soul or something else, Yoh had to be careful.

It was lunch time finally, but Yoh was barely eating. He left for a walk not long after that, stopping at the cemetery to think.

During this time his older brother was watching him, smirking the whole time.

It was 3:30 pm when Yoh went to Cherry St. to meet his brother.

Yoh looked around and noticed his brother sitting in a tree. He walked up to where he was and looked up.

"Onii-chan?" he called up.

Hao smirked and appeared behind him. "Hello Otouto, so glad you came. Did I scare you enough?"

Yoh turned. "Why did you want me to come here?" he asked.

"So I can be with you alone of course." he said leaning in towards his younger brother.

Yoh stepped back a little, a small glare on his features. "Hao..." he muttered.

"Let me guess, I can't have you?" he pouted.

Yoh nodded. "That's right."

Silence followed this as Hao looked down thoughtfully. He looked up only a few minutes later.

"Yoh I will get you eventually." smirked Hao, pushing Yoh against the tree behind him. His right hand went down to Yoh's pants, pushing past them and Yoh's boxers, so it could gently rub against Yoh's erection...

"But... since, like wine; the longer the wait, the better the taste..." he removed his hand. "I'll talk to you later."

He vanished in a burst of flame, leaving Yoh to wonder.

Yoh went home, happy to be able to. He decided he'd tell his friends everything during supper.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! Took me long enough! Isn't Hao so horny? He's adorable, I love him! Read & Review! 


	10. Why didn't you tell us before?

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Ummmmmmmm... what to say... uhhhhhhhh... Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King me no own.

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Why didn't you tell us before?

Yoh arrived home a bit before supper time, a smile on his lips. He didn't want to be plowed by questions he only went in when Anna called them for supper. Yoh walked into the kitchen, causing an uneasy silence to fall upon them. It was Anna who spoke up first.

"W-welcome back Yoh." she said giving him a plate of food as he sat down. "So... where did you go?" she asked.

Yoh sucked in a breath and explained the whole thing. The first person to speak up was Ren.

"Well that settles it!" he muttered. "Hao Asakura is a horny, brother loving bastard!"

"Uhhhh... Yoh?" asked Tamao shyly. "Do you realize that you're in the middle of a love triangle?"

"Yeah... it's actually kinda funny." he laughed.

"Yoh!" Ren yelled standing up. "This is serious! If Hao is actually like this, then you need to be careful! Who know what he could do to you!"

"Ren... it's okay, things'll work out." smiled Yoh, completely unphased by the news.

Supper ended with chocolate cake for dessert. As Yoh was about to go do some more training, Marco held him back.

"Yoh, tomorrow you're going to follow the X-Law training regime. It'll help, trust me." he said.

As much as Yoh hated to admit, Marco was right. He did need more training, since Anna's didn't seem to be working anymore. He nodded with a small grumble and left to do some weights.

"Just what I need." he mumbled to himself. "Another trip through hell and back."

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter is another training chapter. This is the halfway point of the fic. Ten chapetrs to go! Read & Review! 


	11. More training and a little love

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Gomen for the late update! I didn't mean for it to take this long but writer's block seems to fancy me. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Read & Review!

**Author's Note #2: **Since so many people (at least 2) asked for it, there will a little RenYohness in this chapter. Mostly thanks to Nirah and Author-sama! There are sexual activities in this chapter between two boys! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King isn't mine!

* * *

**Chapter 11: **More training and a little love

Yoh woke at the crack of dawn, Ren's arms wrapped around him. Ren cuddled closer, using Yoh for warmth. The cold air from the slightly opened window tickled Yoh's arms giving him goosebumps. He smiled at Ren who's warm breathing was keeping his shoulder warm. He cuddled closer to the Tao and kissed him on the forehead. Yoh was oblivious to the person about to wake them up rudely.

Marco stood outside the couples room, fully dressed and ready for a long day. He had told Yoh that they would train, or start training as the case was, at sun-up. However the Asakura was a hard sleeper.

Yoh wasn't one to wake up alone. If he gets stuck waking up, so does Ren. Marco knew this which is why he was ready.

The seconds ticked by slowly. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... And it was six 'o' clock on the pin. Just as Yoh fell back asleep Marco burst into the room, dumping a bucket of cold water on them.

"Ah that's cold!" yelled Yoh sitting up and shivering.

"God damn you Marco, you unholy bastard!" Ren yelled. (A/N: Marco's unhloy?)

"Yes, yes good morning to you too. Now UP!" he yelled, completely unphased.

He came back downstairs followed closely by a grumbling pair of lovebirds. They all sat down for breakfast with everyone else, no one saying a word.

It wasn't till after breakfast that Marco spoke again.

"Yoh, you can start with these exercises." he said throwing Yoh a rolled parchment.

Yoh blinked and opened it. It unrolled and hit the ground but it didn't stop there, it kept unrolling. When it finally stopped unrolling it was by the front door which was a good three feet away. Yoh's jaw dropped to the ground in shock.

It was only after Yoh started that he noticed some repitition in the list.

Doing exercises was getting old to Yoh considering it was the same as Anna's training. He had been going at it for at least three hours and he was almost sure that he had done push-ups at least five times before. He was almost sure he deserved a break but the way Marco kept looking out the window worried him. How mad would the X-Law be if he found that Yoh was no longer training? Would it be worse than Anna? Or would Marco tell Anna? Either way Yoh didn't want to know. Yoh was thankful to to be in the shade while doing this considering the last time he tried to beat the heat he almost dehydrated.

/Come to think of it./ thought Yoh. /That was the day I first met Ren./

Just as he thought about the chinese shaman, Ren came around the corner. Yoh stood and Ren pulled him around to the other side of the tree.

"Ren, what are you doing?" he asked as the younger boy left his hands on Yoh's shoulders.

"You need a break and I need this." he said before covering Yoh's lips with his own.

Yoh stood there slightly shocked at the way Ren was acting... and twitching? But before he could ask, Ren answered.

"Lack of physical contact... makes me twitch." he said between kisses.

(A/N: Hello Nirah! Does this sound familiar? It should! XD)

Yoh's acknowledgement (A/N: . Big word!) to this was turned into a gasp as Ren's hand went past Yoh's pants to his erection.

Yoh's hands held the tree tightly as one of Ren's hands massaged the now hard organ.

Ren's other hand remained on Yoh's shoulder, holding it tightly. It was as if Ren was afraid that Yoh would vanish if he let go.

Ren brought down Yoh's pants slowly but surely as his kisses travelled lower and lower.

"Are you two through yet?" came a female bossy voice behind Ren, making both jump.

Ren turned wuickly blushing bright red, blocking Yoh from view. Yoh quickly tied his pants and peeked his head over Ren's shoulder.

"Hi Anna." he said in a small voice.

"I was sent to check on you." she said giving them an icy glare. "Now Yoh get back to work!" she snapped dragging Ren away with her.

While Yoh started on some crunches he distincly heard the sound of a slap. The small yelp confirmed his suspicions.

After lunch Yoh got stuck doing a jog of like fifty miles. But, as usual, he stopped halfway through to take a break. The sun was hidden in the trees he was under, making it the perfect temperature.

He heard someone coming towards him and looked up to see Ren. Curiosity filled every fiber of Yoh's body as Ren sat in front of him. The Tao quietly moved closer and at first Yoh thought Ren was going to get mad at him. Then Yoh noticed that Ren was twitching and grinned. He noticed that they were alone and Yoh wondered if Ren would really do that out here.

He got his answer when the Tao remained silent and dived for Yoh's pants. He quickly undid them and brought them down just enough to set Yoh's memeber free. Yoh gasped at the chilly wind that hit the newly exposed organ.

Before he knew it, something warm had encased it. Yoh moaned as Ren's tongue moved expertly over the member, teasing it. Ren bit and sucked and took Yoh as far into his mouth as far as he could go. Yoh's moans increased in volume as Ren began thrusting on him. Yoh also began thrusting with his hips, making Ren almost choke.

"Master Y-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Amidamaru turning away.

Ren jumped off of Yoh, blushing brighter than before. Yoh quickly stood and puled his pants up.

"What is it Amidamaru?" he asked.

"I was sent to be sure you were doing your run." he said in an apologetic tone.

"I'm going." said Yoh. He gave Re a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off.

When he finally got home Marco announced that he would have a practice battle against Micheal. Yoh sighed but nodded. Marco went into Oversoul as Yoh drew Harusame.

"Amidamaru into Harusame!" he yelled going into Spirit Control. "And now into Utsu no Mitomeno Tsurugi!" Yoh went into his double medium and charged at the angel who blocked easily.

Yoh dodged a blow and swung again, only to be launched back. Frustrated, he tried his Celestial Slash, which missed badly.

"You need to focus Yoh." yelled Marco launching an attack.

Yoh barely dodged and attacked again, barely leaving a scratch.

Marco finally hit Yoh hard enough to make him lose Spirit Control. He walked up to the barely conscious teen and looked down at him.

"When you face Hao, you must remain concentrated. If not, this will repeat itself." he said before walking away.

Yoh stood slowly and walked into the house. He didn't say a word to anyone and walked upstairs to take a shower. He used the shower in his own room considering there was no one in it.

The warm water flowed down his body evenly as a sigh escaped his lips. He was unaware that someone had quietly walked in and undressed themselves.

With one quick movement Yoh was against the wall unable to move. Yoh wasn't worried though, he knew it was Ren. The chinese shaman was desperate. He gave no warning before slamming into Yoh with a loud moan.

Yoh screamed in pain at the harsh entry but quickly grew used to it as Ren thrust into him. Ren pushed him hard into the wall with every thrust, earning a louder moan every time. Yoh's hands clenched into fists since he was unable to grab hold of anything on the wall.

Ren released into Yoh with a yell and one finalt hard thrust. Yoh was sent over the edge with an equally loud yell as his member connected with the wall on the final thrust. Both boys fell to their knees panting just as a knock was heard on the door and Tamao's shy voice drifted in.

"Supper is ready Yoh-kun. Marco-san says to hurry, you still have training."

"I'll be there in a minute!" he yelled to her and she left.

They showered themselves down and went to supper without mentioning that to anyone.

After supper came another jog for ten miles and more exercises. It was halfway through his exercises that Yoh noticed how late it actually was. A full day without one sighting of the elder Asakura. They day ended on a peaceful note as Yoh was finally able to sleep.

The next day Yoh was woken up by Ren, who had Yoh's memeber in his mouth.

A small moan escaped Yoh's lips as Ren began his teasing ministrations. He began thrusting only when Yoh begged for more. He completely swallowed Yoh's member into his mouth, greedily swallowing all of Yoh's seed.

Yoh didn't need to train that day, so he was expecting a quiet day. However nothing was completely peaceful...

Around three 'o' clock that afternoon the pair of arguers were at it again.

"Horo what the fuck is your problem!"

"You're the fucking problem Ren! You seem to think we're all deaf!"

"Well I'm not sure about deaf, but you're certainly stupid!" yelled Ren with a growing stressmark.

"You're only calling me that because you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"Well then before you go around bitching about nothing why don't you enlighten me!"

"You want me to enlighten you, fine! I will! It's you and Yoh you fucking sex addict!"

"Don't drag Yoh into this!" Ren screamed drawing his Kwan-Dao.

"Well I have to! Or are you having sex with the air!" Horo yelled.

"Will you just explain yourself!"

"If you think we can't hear you, you're wrong! You two are so fucking loud it's scary!"

"Is being in love a crime Horokeu!"

"No it isn't! But keep the fucking volume down!"

For well over two hours they continued to yell insults at each other, occasionally throwing things. Eventually this got boring and dangerous.

After hearing Horo yell the same excuse for the ninth time, Yoh sighed and gave up. Without being noticed, Yoh quietly went towards the back, hoping for some peace and quiet.

**

* * *

A/N:** How's that for some RenYohness? Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible. Hope you liked it. Read & Review! 


	12. The cherry blossom incident

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Please excuse the slowness of my updating. I'm battling writer's block and it seems to be winning. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shamn King isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Hao's final visit: The cherry blossom incident

Yoh had gone outside for some air after watching Ren and Horo argue. He looked up at the cherry blossom tree in the yard with a, very rare for Yoh, thoughtful expression on his face. The reason for Yoh's more thoughtful and less cheery attitude was the pending threat of his twin.

/Hao... what are you after? I wanted to get to know you, but now I'm not so sure./

Yoh didn't even notice when a figure wearing a poncho appeared in a burst of flames about seven feet away from him. The sun had begun to set over the mountains in the direction of Izumo when the figure finally spoke up.

"Hello Otouto."

"Hao." he replied without looking at him.

"They're beautiful." said Hao reffering to the cherry blossoms. "Just like you." he added with a small smile towards Yoh.

"Hao." said Yoh turning towards him. "What are you after?"

"Did I not make that clear during my other two visits?" he asked smirking.

Yoh thought of what Hao meant for a moment. His mind slowly wandered back to those other two visits, both which clearly stood out.

_-Flashback-_

_"Soon Yoh." muttered Hao before kissing Yoh on the lips_ _jumping on the Spirit of Fire_ _and vanishing in a burst of flames._

_-Flashback changes-_

_"But... since, like wine; the longer the wait, the better the taste..." he removed his hand. "I'll talk to you later."_

_He vanished in a burst of flame, leaving Yoh to wonder._

_-End Flashback-_

"But it still makes no sense." said Yoh.

Yoh just couldn't understand what was so important and obvious about Hao flirting with him and making Ren jealous. He just didn't get it.

Hao felt this feeling within his other half and couldn't help but laugh.

"Pitiful." he shook his head. "It's pitiful how slow you can be. I keep wondering if you're actually my other half." laughed Hao.

"Hao, stop talking in riddles! What are you after?" asked Yoh, almost yelling.

"I already told you." said Hao simply. "I'm after you."

"That still makes no sense." sighed Yoh who was getting a headache from all this.

About that same moment, Ren came outside looking for Yoh. However he saw the pyro first and quickly ran to Yoh's side, drawing his Kwan-Dao at the same time.

"Well if it isn't Tao. Long time no see." smiled Hao.

"What do you want?" asked Ren pointing his Kwan-Dao at Hao while blocking Yoh.

"I've come to take back what's mine naturally." he said returning to being serious.

"For the last fucking time!" yelled Ren, temper rising. "Yoh is not yours! He never was and he never will be!"

"He was mine for a moment." said Hao, quietly reminiscing that one time. "Now I want that moment to last longer. And you..." he smirked at the Tao. "Will not stop me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you." said Ren tightening he grip on his Kwan-Dao.

"Tao!" yelled the elder Asakura angrily. "You are nothing more than a speck! A nuissance!" he shouted as the sword of the Spirit of Fire appeared in his hand.

He swung it towards Ren, causing the chinese shaman to be thrown into the wall of the house. A few pieces of wood stuck out of the wall as Ren slowly got up, a long gash in his right arm.

"Ren!" yelled Yoh. He was about to run to him when Hao appeared out of nowhere, blocking his path.

"Leave him." he said putting a hand on Yoh's shoulder and looking back at Ren. "Beside, you're coming with me."

"Yoh, is not going anywhere... with you." said Ren as he slowly limped towards them, holding his arm. All of a sudden he collapsed to the ground. onto his knees, still holding his arm.

"No! Ren!" yelled Yoh running past his brother to the chinese shaman. "Here let me." he said ripping his blouse into a strip and bandaging Ren's arm.

"Yoh..." Ren smiled a little as Yoh helped him up.

"Oh spare me!" said Hao shaking his head. He flicked his hand towards Ren and the Spirit of Fire threw it's hand at Ren, launching him into the wall, causing him to hit the pieces of wood that were sticking out from his last hit.

Ren fell to the ground. conscious but unable to move. splinters of wood sticking out of his back.

Hao smiled. "Let's go." he said as Yoh began running towards Ren. The Spirit of Fire grabbed Yoh in one hand while Hao stood on the other.

"Nooooooo! Ren!" yelled Yoh struggling desperately to get out of the Spirit of Fire's grip. Ren's head slowly lifted so that he could look to where Yoh and Hao were.

"Y-Yoh..." he mumbled.

"Reeeeeeeeeen!" yeled Yoh.

"Shush Yoh." said Hao flicking his fingers at him. That movement caused Yoh to fall unconscious instanly.

Hao smiled darkly at Ren with an 'I told you so' look on his face. Ren only managed a small glare.

"Forever mine Tao. Forever mine." said Hao.

The Spirit of Fire vanished, taking Hao and Yoh with it. As Ren fell into unconsciousness he thought he could hear his sister's frantic yelling. He saw a figure running towards him as all went black.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffie! Don't kill me! This is a sour note to end a chapter on but I felt like it. This chapter's been written for a while, but I had to wait till I got here to post it. Lol. Anyways the next chapter is Ren's recovery and a little planning. Suggestions are welcomed. Thank you for all the reviews that are now over 100! Read & Review! 


	13. Recovery: part 1

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **I'm such a slow updater, I know. But here it is, chapter 13. Ren's recovery... sorta.And yes the person he saw running up to him was Jun. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King this author does not own.

* * *

**Chapter 13: **Recovery: part 1 

_Jun P.O.V_

I paced around outside my otouto's door, anxious and restless. He and Faust had been in there most of the night and the doctor hadn't come out yet. This was no comfort to me. It meant Ren was severely hurt. Not only physically, but mentally. That damned elder brother of Yoh's had taken away my otouto's only joy. Without Yoh... how would Ren pull through. I looked up and was shooken from my thought when Horo came into the hall.

"Maybe you should go to bed." he told me in a worried tone.

"I'm alright." I assured him. "I'm only worried."

He nodded. "We all are. And when he gets better, we'll go find Yoh."

"But what if..." I began but was cut off.

"Ren will be fine. In Yoh's words: 'It's okay. Things will work out.'" he said to me with a reassuring smile.

I smiled in return and was grateful for when he remained with me. It was about two in the morning when Faust finally exited Ren's room. My heart sunk when he told me the news.

"Ren's in critical condition. He must have hit that wall very hard because he's unconscious right now. I can't do anything else for him right now. Tomorrow I can, maybe... If he survives the night."

**

* * *

A/N: **Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Heh Heh! There's now more chapters than planned. Read & Review! 


	14. Recovery: part 2

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Okay, that cliffie was uncalled for. Forgive me? Lol. Here's the update to calm all the Ren fans down. This is a normal P.O.V again. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Yugioh-fan88 does not own Shaman King... and she's talking in the third person... (sound familiar Nirah?)

* * *

**Chapter 14: **Recovery: part 2 

It was the morning after Faust's announcement about Ren. Jun was frantic. She could no longe sit still.

"What if he dies? What will we tell Yoh? What will I tell the family?" she asked continuously to the only person there, Horo.

"Jun, he's gonna be fine, he'll pull through... He's a Tao after all." he said tiredly.

She calmed down slightly at this. "Yeah... He's a Tao... He'll be fine." she said sitting down.

/Don't make me a liar, Ren./ Horo thought, gazing at Ren's door.

_Ren P.O.V_

_Darkness..._

_All around me, only darkness..._

_Am I dead..._

_No... I can't die... Yoh..._

I slowly opened my eyes. When everything came into focus, I noticed I was in my room. Faust was at the end of my bed checking a chart, the Iron Maiden sat in a chair praying and Marco stood by the door. Everyone seemed gloomy.

"Why the long faces?" I asked in a croaky voice.

Everyone looked at me suddenly and their faces lit up. Mostly with relief... Or so I thought. Faust quickly left and returned a moment later with my frantic onee-chan. She hugged me tightly and recounted (with Horo's help) everything that happened.

"Yoh..." I said when she had finished. I sat up slightly. "When I'm healed we're going to go find him. No ifs, ands or buts. I refuse to let that maniac steal my only joy." I was determined yet tired.

Faust pushed me back down. "Perhaps tomorrow. Now you need to rest Ren-san." he said as he shooed everyone out. He turned off the light and I fell asleep with a renewed hope of finding Yoh.

* * *

**A/N: **Another short chapter! But now you know that Ren lives! We'll go check on Yoh next chapter. Read & Review! 


	15. You're mine

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't think of what to put in this chapter. I'm sorry if it's not as long as you'd hoped. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King ain't mine!

* * *

**Chapter 15: **You're mine

Yoh's eyes adjusted to the darkness around him as he looked around. The room he was in look gothic, dark and torturous. Covering the walls were whips and chains of all sizes. Various torture devices crowded the room like crosses, the thing known as 'the rack', an Iron Maiden, hot pokers and alot of other inhuman things. (A/N: E-mail me if you need a description of these things.)

Yoh prayed to all the gods he could think of that he wouldn't be the victim of those things. Even as he looked around, bound to a cross, he could see a shadow moving around, inspecting things. Yoh gulped.

The shadow looked up and Yoh saw a smirk form on it's face. It came closer to Yoh, still masked in the shadows. A slim hand came to rest on Yoh's arm, slowly stroking it. Yoh squinted but he still couldn't tell who was in the shadows in front of him.Whoever it was made sure they were always in the shadows, never revealing themselves.

The hand came to rest on his cheek and an evil, sickly voice drifted towards Yoh.

"Hello Otouto... do you like your arrangements?" came the voice of Asakura Hao through the darkness.

Yoh glared. Where was he? He could hear water... was he on an island? His head pounded from all the questions. Where the hell...

"Where's Ren?" he asked, voicing his thoughts.

Hao pondered his answer for a moment before replying. "Well, I'm sure he's not dead... but he's in a hell of a lot of pain." he said.

Yoh's eyes widened. "No..."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh yes!" Hao replied his voice still sickingly evil. "You're mine now. And there's no way anyone, not even your precious Ren, will get you back. When I take something for my own, it remains mine." he said with an evil laugh.

"But..." Yoh began, thinking back to the final battle. "What about when you had my soul?" he asked. "You lost it."

"That..." Hao began, shuddering at the memory of why he lost his brother's soul. "Was your friend's and your spirit's fault. I had you, I was only a moment away from making you permanently a part of me. You're persistent friends, however ,will not get in my way again. This time you will be mine for good. I won't let anyone stop me."

"You preach alot, you know that?" said Yoh. "How do you know my friends won't find you and save me?"

"Because I know. You. Are. Mine." he said slowly. "And tomorrow we begin to play my game."

"What game?" Yoh asked.

"A little game called 'Cat & Mouse'. See you tomorrow Yoh." he said before leaving Yoh alone in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was... not what I was planning but whatever. -shrugs- Tell me what you think. Read & Review! 


	16. Cat & Mouse: part 1

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **I've been stuck on another one of my fics. It's about to make me cry. Well here you go. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 16: **Cat & Mouse part 1 

Hao smirked as another day dawned. Oh what fin this would be. Poor Yoh didn't know what was gonna be coming after him. After all, anything Hao plays is bound to be more fun than the normal way... especially Cat & Mouse.

/Sweet torture. This is going to be so much fun./ he thought as his smirk widened.

During the time that Hao walked around the old castle preparing evrything for his little game, Yoh was still chained down in the basement. He groaned a little and tried to move but his muscles were to heavy.

Hao opened the dungeon door, lighting the small room. He came down to his brother and grinned. Yoh looked pitiful. He was thinner than usual and quite pale.

"Hello Otouto." Hao said happily.

Yoh mumbled a single word in response that Hao did not catch.

"What was that?" he asked playfully leaning closer.

Yoh repeated and Hao glared before slapping him hard across the face.

"I never want to hear you say that name again!" he yelled dangerously. "You're mine Yoh! And no one else's!"

Hao walked away angrily as Yoh let go and fell into unconsciousness. /Later Yoh.../

**

* * *

A/N: **Mind game version of Cat & Mouse. Sorry it's short. I wanted to leave a cliffie. Read & Review! 


	17. Cat & Mouse: part 2

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note:** Look I'm not dead and neither is this story! I'm sorry I haven't updated I've been... busy. Or the right word is lazy! I admit it! I've had no inspiration. Heh heh. It's Hao's POV the whole way through this chapter. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 17: **Cat and mouse p.2 

I grinned and watched as my otouto desperately searched for a way out of his little prison. I found it funny that my pathetic other half actually thought I'd leave the front door unlocked. Did he really think I was that stupid? No, I wasn't that dumb. I wasn't going to let my prey slip out of my grasp this time. Up until the time that his stupid little boyfriend figured out where we were, Yoh was mine. I grinned at the perspective. Oh the things I could do.

I groaned in frustration when my otouto tried to kick the door down and almost broke his foot. And we're supposed to be related? I shook my head and decided it was time to start our game of cat and mouse… Just as soon as Yoh picked up on the cheese.

It took my dear brother a good twenty minutes before he discovered the letter I left for him. I had planned everything for this game perfectly. As the letter read, if Yoh could avoid being captured for two days, I would let him go. If I caught him well… he'd have quite the surprise waiting for him.

I actually laughed at that. Just thinking of his little surprise was enough to turn me on. Yoh must have heard me laugh because he suddenly ran off. I cursed myself for that. I decided to give Yoh a little push and locked all the gates around the castle before unlocking the front door. Now at least he had bigger terrain. Though I wasn't going to be nicer than that. It would be up to Yoh to avoid me… if he wanted to leave that is.

I followed Yoh as he ran outside. He looked around with a slightly shocked expression and darted off, much faster than I thought he could run. Funny… he always seemed so lazy. I guess not.

"Yoh… you'll have to run faster than that!" I laughed evilly.

My eyes darkened when I realized that he was trying to summon his ghost. That little brat. My glare hardened and I appeared behind my otouto.

"I'm kindly giving you a chance to get out of here and this is how you're repaying me? Tsk, tsk." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my little brother's waist. I felt him shiver and chuckled. "Oh I'm not going to kill you, don't worry about that. I want you all to myself so why would I kill you?" I smirked when Yoh raised an eyebrow.

I couldn't held but shake my head. "If you stop trying to summon that samurai I'll give you another chance." I said in a calm voice. He nodded and I slowly let him go before vanishing into the shadows.

XXXXXXX

If I ever once said that my otouto had brains in his head, I was kidding. Too even think that he had some brains… Ha! My baka of a brother actually tried to climb the wall. All that resulted from that was a pathetic drop onto his pathetic ass. It was quite funny to hear him groan afterwards.

While my little brother found the kitchen and ate lunch, I went to check on my dear little rival. I found him training while his friends tried to guess where I was. Pathetic.

I appeared behind Ren and grinned evilly, "Chicchieena." (A/N: In my opinion, this is a true Hao line. This is the phrase he says to mean expressions like "how small". It's in my profile too.)

He turned and glared at me. "Hao! You bastard! Where's Yoh!" He glared at me with eyes that shined with determination. I laughed at him and leaned on the wall, my smirk calm.

"He's fine with me Ren. Besides, like I've said in the past, he was originally mine. Now he's back where he belongs." I grinned and rolled my eyes when Ren paled. "No I didn't steal his soul. I want so much more than that." I laughed and vanished, indulging in the frustrated yell Ren released.

XXXXXXX

I returned to the castle later that night to discover that Yoh was being creative. Assuming that this castle was old enough to be used against attacks, he started tapping on walls looking for secret passages. I'll admit that it was a smart move coming from Yoh but… like I said, I'm not that stupid. I knew where all the secret passages were so Yoh wouldn't be able to wait out the other day without me knowing where he was.

Well… that's what I thought anyways.

The second day of my little game proved that Yoh wasn't that stupid. As I walked around the castle in the early hours of the morning, I noticed that my dear little otouto was nowhere to be found. I at first assumed that he had somehow managed to escape. I searched the entire area around my hideaway but my dear little brother wasn't anywhere to be found.

I decided to search the castle again, tapping on every wall. Was it possible that he found a secret passage that I didn't know about? At first I doubted that, but when I heard Yoh's thoughts; snickering like a child playing hide and go seek, I knew that he had done what I had deemed impossible. I shook my head in disbelief and grinned when I found his hiding place.

"1, 2, 3 on Yoh!" I smirked and leaned on the opposite wall. "Not bad otouto, not bad at all." I watched my little brother gulp. "You've got one final test." I smiled, "Come with me."

I lead the way outside into the yard and looked at him. He tilted his head and gave me a strange. I smirked and almost laughed at his shocked expression when his samurai spirit appeared next to me.

"Allow me to explain." I began, "This is your final test and your last chance to get out of here. Fight me. If you beat me you can leave. If I win, you stay here."

I saw him gulp and I chuckled. He knew he couldn't beat me. If he couldn't beat that X-Law baka, how was he supposed to beat the ultimate shaman? I knew that he wouldn't be leaving… after all, I planned all this. I had made sure that what was mine would remain mine.

His spirit went to him and they spoke for a minute before Yoh turned to me, a determined expression on his face. "I won't lose Hao. I will return to Ren."

My eyes darkened again as the Spirit of Fire appeared behind me. "I told you that I never wanted to hear you say that name again!" Fire swirled around me and I extended my hand as the sword of the Spirit of Fire appeared in my hand.

Yoh grinned and drew his katana. "I won't lose! Amidamaru! Spirit form! Into the Harusame!" I watched as he created his oversoul. "And now, into Utsu no Mitomenotsurugi!" He created his double medium and pointed it directly at me.

I grinned, "Yoh, that toothpick can't hurt me!" I lunged at him, sword at the ready. We were on even footing, no one having an advantage over the other.

Yoh surprised me by using his Shockwave Buttagiri just as I lunged and I barely dodged. I was glad that my otouto was so serious about this but… I knew he was going to lose. In the split second I dodged his attack he jumped at me. Catching him off guard, I kicked him in the gut, sending him flying. He connected with the stone wall with a sickening thud. I slowly walked up to him, chuckling madly.

He glared at me from where he sat, scrunched up low. I laughed and bent down in front of him. "So sorry Yoh… looks like your staying here."

Yoh was about to retort when his oversoul broke. He looked at Amidamaru and went quiet. I smiled and sealed his spirit in a memorial tablet. Yoh glared but could do nothing to stop me. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him up.

Yoh struggled but I kept my tight grip and dragged him back into the castle and back to the dungeon. I smirked as I chained him to the wall again. "Get some sleep Yoh." I muttered before walking off.

While my little brother slept I returned to the Asakura house and left a little present on Ren's dresser, namely Amidamaru's memorial tablet and a note that read:

_My dear little Tao,_

_Unfortunately for you and your hopeless relationship, Yoh couldn't beat me. That was his last chance to return to you and he failed. I have returned to you the memorial tablet of his spirit with the spirit locked inside as a memento of my dear little brother._

_Don't bother coming after me. Yoh is **mine.**_

_Asakura Hao

* * *

_

**A/N: **Mwahahaha! Well what do you think? Is it long enough? Heh heh. I'm proud of this chapter! Read & Review! 


	18. Search

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Ok! Hao and Yoh have gotten enough chapter time with that little game of cat and mouse, so now we get serious and go back to Ren and the gang who are desperately trying to get Yoh back. We're getting close to the end so I'm trying to finish it so that I can continue Silence. Hope you like it! Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 18: **Search 

Ren groaned as the early rays of the sunlight shined in his face, waking him up from his restless sleep. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, focusing them on his opposite wall where his desk was placed. He sat and noticed something on his desk that wasn't there the night before. He raced to his desk and read the letter left behind by Yoh's obsessed brother before sighing heavily.

"Dammit. If I don't find Yoh soon…" He shook his head and pushed that thought away. He didn't even want to imagine it.

He raced downstairs to the kitchen, finding it empty except for Faust who was having his morning coffee. Ren clenched the letter tightly in his hand and released Amidamaru from the tablet as Faust watched with interest.

"Amidamaru do you remember where Yoh was? Any clue of any kind would do us a world of good!" Ren was almost begging.

The spirit looked away, unsure of what to say. "All I remember was a castle, a wall and water."

Ren sighed. "It's better than nothing." He went up to his room and flicked the switch to turn on his computer.

"What do you plan to do?" Faust asked, having followed Ren upstairs.

"I plan to use my family's resources and learn the location of where Hao is hiding. What do you think?" He glared at the doctor who only shrugged in response.

"And if that doesn't work?" Faust asked, receiving another glare. "If you leave Yoh-sama with Hao too long, the older one will have his way. He'll win this battle all because we can't find his hiding place. I doubt Yoh would app-"

"SHUT UP FAUST!" Ren yelled, visibly frustrated. "I'm not doing this for my own selfish needs! Yoh needs me! I'm going to rescue him from his psychotic twin if it's the last thing I do!"

Faust sighed and looked at his cup of coffee, idly swirling the contents. "I'd watch what you say Ren. I don't want to be doing an autopsy on you when this is all over."

Ren wasn't listening as he quickly looked through all the search results that appeared on screen. He typed a few things in windows that appeared, his eyes quickly searching over the contents on screen.

Faust shook his head and decided that he should probably wake everyone else before Ren decided to run off on his own. He turned to walk away when Ren suddenly released a frustrated yell and punched the wall.

"Dammit! Not a fucking thing! Where is he!" Ren yelled. He sighed and sat down in the desk chair, staring at the screen. It was as if he thought that the search results would change if he stared at them long enough.

Meanwhile Faust went into Horo's room and shook the boy, trying to wake him up. The Ainu grumbled and peeked at Faust from a hole in the covers.

"Whaaaaat?" He groaned sleepily.

"We've got some information on where Yoh might be, we just go no search results for it. Now up before Ren runs off somewhere."

"What imformation?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"He's at castle with a wall and water near it. Not helpful but it is information."

"I know a place like that." Horo yawned as he spoke, closing one eye as he stretched.

"What!" Ren ran into the room and grabbed Horo by the shoulders. "Where!"

Horo blinked. "North of here. Though it might take us a few days to get there."

Ren smiled a real smile and pulled Horo into a quick kiss. "Horokeu I swear if I wasn't with Yoh I'd love you." He grinned and ran to the bedroom door. "Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! They know where Yoh is! But will they get there fast enough? You'll have to wait and see! Read & Review! 


	19. For him

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note:** I will only warn you once that this chapter contains YAOI! Anyone who doesn't like yaoi probably shouldn't have been reading this story in the first place. All that happens here will be explained in the next chapter so all yaoi-haters can skip this and wait for my next update. Do not report me! I warned you fair and square! For everyone else, enjoy! Read & Review!

**Author's Note #2: **I cannot take full credit for this little smut scene. I have lilc to thank for helping me with this. She helped me by RPing out the chapter with me. She was RPing Hao. Thanks a lot!

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 19:** For him 

Asakura Hao smiled evilly as he gazed at his younger brother. The other half of his soul was chained to the wall, awaiting his rescuer (whom would be arriving any time soon, Hao would make sure of that).

But, all this waiting around was really boring, the elder Asakura needed something to amuse himself with. Sure torturing his twin had its perks, but after awhile it grew awfully dull.

Yoh looked up at his twin with bleary eyes. He felt so tired and his muscles could barely move. The only thing keeping him standing was the chains that held him up. What could Hao be planning? Hadn't he done enough?

Hao continued gazing at his twin, an idea forming in his mind. His grin spread as he approached his twin.

Though his twin might be physically broken, he was not mentally broken. Hao would change that; he would change all of that.

"It looks like you're going to be here awhile...Otouto-chan." He said mockingly as he brushed his finger along Yoh's jaw line.

Yoh blinked tiredly. "Onii-chan." He mumbled. "Why?"

Hao's smirk widened, he could sense Ren's presence lofting around in the old castle, but just because he had made it that far, didn't mean he'd make it all the way, "Because I said so." Hao replied, leaning closer to Yoh's ear, amused by his racing heart.

Yoh didn't have enough energy to glare. "Ren will save me..."

Hao snorted, "You can think that, but he has no clue who he's dealing with." He murmured, pressing himself closer to Yoh, nuzzling his ear as he spoke.

Yoh just watched him. "He'll beat you... somehow."

Hao smiled grimly, "I'm sure he will." He muttered, leaning away from Yoh.

He leaned to Yoh once more, "How could he beat me when you couldn't?" He asked before pressing his lips against Yoh's.

Yoh blinked. He somehow managed to shake his brother off him.

Hao smirked, "You can't fight me forever Yoh." He said, his hands cupping Yoh's cheeks.

Yoh gave a small, tired glare. "I can fight for as long as possible. I'm not letting you have your way... I love Ren."

Hao's eyes darkened, he drew his hand back and slapped Yoh sound across the face.

Yoh winced and glared at his brother, eyes defiant.

Hao once again pressed himself against Yoh, holding his chin in place he

forcefully pressed his lips against Yoh's.

Yoh tried to shake him off.

Hao's grip tightened, "Stop trying to fight me." He said through gritted teeth, his free hand running down Yoh's chest.

Yoh glared, still struggling desperately.

Hao drew back from Yoh and smacked his once more, "I told you to STOP FIGHTING." He snapped.

Yoh winced and glared.

Hao smirked once again before moving closer, "No matter how much you struggle," He paused, pressing a kiss to Yoh's bleeding lip, "I won't stop Otouto."

Yoh glared.

Hao continued smirking as he slipped his hand into Yoh's shirt, teasingly caressing Yoh's bare flesh.

Yoh glared.

Hao's hand moved up Yoh's chest as he leaned into Yoh, capturing his lips once more.

Yoh struggled again.

Hao ignored Yoh's struggles as he continued kissing Yoh. He sucked on Yoh's busted lips, causing the blood to flow more freely.

Yoh winced.

Hao's smirk widened against Yoh's lips as he changed the direction of his hand from north to south.

Yoh blinked and tried desperately to push him off. /No! I can't let him/

Hao glared, lifting his hand to hold Yoh back against the hard stone wall, "If you continue to struggle like this dear Otouto-chan, I will have to do away with Ren." He paused, "I the most painful gruesome way possible...and you know what, Otouto-chan? I'll make you watch every second of it."

Yoh froze. "You wouldn't?"

Hao placed a hand on the wall next to Yoh and leaned in close to him, "Care to see if I would?" He asked.

Yoh glared at his brother.

Hao smirked, "I'll take that as a no." He said before pressing his lips against Yoh's once more.

Yoh wasn't sure what to do. /I can't let him hurt Ren.../

Hao's hand slipped from the wall and on to Yoh's neck, his thumb gently massaged the junction between his collarbone and neck and his other hand resumed his treck southward.

Yoh closed his eyes and hung his head, falling out of the kiss.

Hao backed up, grabbing Yoh's chin once more, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way Yoh." He growled, "It's your choice, I'm fine with either one. But, I'd rather have a compliant partner."

Yoh sighed sadly and looked at him. "I give up... for him."

Hao grinned widely, "Good." He said pressing his lips back against Yoh's.

Yoh didn't move. /Gomen nasai Ren.../

Hao's eyes darkened as he sensed Yoh's thoughts. He would have to kill the Tao now, Yoh was much too involved with him.

Yoh didn't move.

Hao's hands moved farther down his body, teasing the skin underneath the hem.

Yoh closed his eyes.

Hao's lips began to move lower, on to Yoh's neck, sucking gently before he bite down...hard, assuring that a mark would be left there. Proving the younger Asakura was his...and his alone.

Yoh winced and gasped. He shut his eyes tight, not moving.

Hao grinned sadistically against Yoh's skin as he sucked on the bite mark, raising the blood to Yoh's creamy skin.

As he did this his hand began to slowly unbutton Yoh's pants.

Yoh winced.

Hao's grin widened as he slipped his hand into Yoh's open pants, he slowly rubbed against his length as his lips returned to Yoh's.

Yoh groaned.

The taste of Yoh's mouth was tinted with the coppery taste of his own blood, Hao loved it. His hand continued going the same agonizingly slow pace.

Yoh groaned.

Hao pulled away from Yoh, his hand still pumping Yoh's hardening length, "Do you like this Otouto?" He asked huskily.

Yoh groaned.

Hao smirked, taking the groan as a yes. He sped up the movement of his hand.

Yoh groaned again, his body leaning forward slightly.

Hao's smirk widened, "For not wanting it, it seems like you want it now, eh Otouto?" He whispered teasingly.

Yoh glared.

Hao gave his most innocent look, which was extremely disturbing considering the act they were currently engaging in was anything but innocent.

Yoh glared.

Hao chuckled softly, "Can't you at least -try- to enjoy yourself?" He asked, leaning closer to Yoh as he sped up his hand, "It's not like Renny-chan will ever find out." He added with a playful pout.

"He'll learn what you did."

"Not if you don't tell him." Hao said, pressing his lips against Yoh's, "But I wouldn't mind if you told, after all, you should feel honored that I, the great Asakura Hao, is actually considering sleeping with you."

Yoh glared.

Hao chuckled once more, "Well you should." He said, using his free hand to lazily drawn patterns on Yoh's bare chest and his other hand busied it's self with bringing Yoh closer and closer to his release.

Yoh kept glaring. "What honour? You're my psychotic brother."

Hao nodded, "Yes, but, just imagine how many people would die to be in your place."

Yoh glared.

Hao pouted, "Oh Otouto-chan can't you at least enjoy yourself a little?" He asked, pressing a kiss to Yoh's neck, then to his chest.

Yoh groaned slightly.

Hao grinned, "How about a little more?" He asked against Yoh's skin. He brought his free hand up to Yoh's chest, teasing his nipples as he spoke/

Yoh groaned again.

"How badly do you want it Otouto?" Hao asked, as his hand slowed down to the original slow pace.

Yoh groaned louder.

Then Hao stopped completely and he backed away from his panting brother, "Tell me Yoh," He said, smirking his evil smirk, "Tell me how bad you want it."

Yoh glared. "I don't. I just don't want you to hurt Ren."

Hao's eyes narrowed and an unreadable emotion flickered in his eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it had come, "Fine, Otouto-chan." He said, spiting each word out as though it were a deadly poison.

He grabbed Yoh's pants and yanked them down, "The hard way it is, then."

Yoh glared, trying to struggle.

"Not this time, Otouto-chan." Hao muttered darkly as he undid his own pants,

"Not this time."

"Let me go."

Hao snorted, "You wish." He replied before positioning himself and Yoh.

Yoh glared. "Onii-chan don't do this!"

"Why not?" Hao asked before he entered Yoh with one swift, forceful thrust.

"Ah!" Yoh yelled out, wincing in pain.

Hao smirked, not moving for a moment, "You should have gone with the easy way Yoh." He murmured against Yoh's ear, "It would have been more enjoyable, though I do love seeing you cry out in pain."

Yoh glared at his brother again.

Hao returned Yoh's glare with a smirk as he pulled himself out of Yoh, pausing before thrusting himself back into Yoh.

Yoh yelled again.

Hao continued to thrust in and out of Yoh, relishing in Yoh's loud painful cries. After all, Yoh's pain only heightened his pleasure

Yoh kept yelling out in pain, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Hao bit his lip as his thrusts increased, his hand slipped in-between Yoh and grabbed his erection.

Yoh yelled louder. "Onii-chan!" He yelled in pain.

Hao groaned softly as he pumped Yoh's length in time with his own thrusts. His release approaching slowly...slowly.

Hao snorted, pressing a kiss to Yoh's neck, "No...I don't think I will."

Yoh winced.

Hao could feel his end approaching, he sped him. Now practically slamming into Yoh.

Yoh yelled in pain. "Let me go!"

Hao continued to thrust, "Why...should I?"

Yoh winced, still yelling in pain. "Ah!"

Hao's eyes clamped shut as this indescribable feeling welled over him, "Yoh!" He cried as he climaxed inside of said person.

Yoh winced in pain, leaning forward.

Hao panted softly as he continued to pump Yoh's length, to allow him a release.

Yoh winced. "Onii-chan... stop it."

Hao rolled his eyes, stopping his actions. He glared at Yoh for a moment before slapping him across the face.

Yoh winced.

Hao smirked, cocking his head, "What will you do now Otouto-chan? Ren is still lost in the depths of this ancient castle." He paused, his smirk turning evil, "You are mine until he comes to claim you."

Yoh gulped slightly.

Hao grinned as he zipped up his own pants, "Are you scared, Yoh?" HE asked.

Yoh didn't answer him.

Hao continued to grin his sickly sweet smile as he, once again, approached Yoh, "I think you are. I can sense your thoughts..." He said, closing is eyes, "...you're wondering where Ren is, why isn't he here." Hao laughed softly. "Do you honestly think he can defeat me?"

"Yes!"

Hao smirked, "I can sense Ren's thoughts too, you know..." He paused, "...You think he loves you...heh."

"What?"

Hao slowly nodded, "He doesn't love you." He said, caressing Yoh's cheek, "How could he?"

Yoh glared. "He loves me!"

Hao snorted, "No he doesn't!" In fact, Hao knew it to be the opposite. Ren was very much in

love with Yoh, it was sickening, this human emotion that made people weak. Ren was weak, Yoh was weak.

Yoh glared.

Hao smiled in return, "Why can't you believe me Otouto-chan, I only speak the truth." He said.

"You're lying!"

Hao shook his head, "No, I'm not." He paused, "Right now...Ren is wondering why he is here risking his life for someone he despises."

"What?"

"Oh yes, he's about to give up...he's going to leave you here..." Hao bit his lip as he leaned

even closer to Yoh, "leave you here to die."

Yoh looked down. "Ren..."

Hao grinned evilly, "Yes, I know how it feels to be tossed aside by some one you love." He paused, "Does it hurt, Otouto-chan? Won't you confide in your Onii-chan?"

Yoh kept looking down, unable to believe what his brother was telling him.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't shoot me! I couldn't help but end it here! Read & Review! 


	20. Believe me

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note: **Yet again another chapter RPed with lilc. I RP Yoh at the beginning, when Ren pops up she's RPing both twins and I'm RPing Ren. Read & Review!

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 20:** Believe me! 

Hao continued caressing Yoh's cheek in a comforting way, "Don't worry, your Onii-chan is here."

Yoh didn't move.

Hao kissed his cheek lightly, "It isn't my fault he doesn't love you."

Yoh winced at that phrase.

Hao smirked, "It's ok, Otouto." He said.

Yoh sobbed. "Ren... he hates me..."

Hao nodded, now stroking Yoh's neck and shoulder.

Yoh sighed.

Hao simply continued smirking, "How could you not know he didn't love you?" HE asked, surveying Yoh as though he was a favorite doll or perhaps puppet.

Yoh closed his eyes.

"What are you going to do now, Otouto-chan? Ren doesn't love you...what will you do?" Hao asked, leaning in and nuzzling Yoh's cheek as he spoke.

Yoh leaned on his brother. "Onii-chan..."

Hao pressed a soft kiss to Yoh's cheek, "What is is Otouto-chan?" He asked.

"Onii-chan... he doesn't love me."

Hao nuzzled Yoh's neck, "I know...but you don't need him, "Hao paused, "You have me."

Yoh nodded a little, seemingly giving up.

Hao smiled softly, finally he had achived what he set out to do. Not only was the younger Asakura broke physcally, but now...now he was broken mentally.

Yoh sighed.

Hao pulled away from Yoh slightly, he paused before slowly pressing his lips against his twin's.

Once again he tasted blood, Yoh's busted lip and stopped bleeding, the blood had dried. It was still intoxicating,

Yoh blinked, slowly returning the kiss.

Hao grinned against Yoh's lips, this thumbs caressing Yoh's soft cheeks.

Hao's hands begin to slowly fall down Yoh's body as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Yoh'sm outh.

Yoh moaned into the kiss.

Hao began caressing Yoh's chest with feather light touches as his lips moved from Yoh's mouth to his neck.

Yoh moaned a little.

Hao roughly sucked on Yoh's flesh as his hand moved lower and lower.

Yoh moaned just as the dungeon door slammed opened.

Hao slowly backed away from Yoh, a deep frown on his face, "What in the HELL are you doing here?" He said, placing a hand onhis slender him as he glared at none other than Tao Ren.

Ren glared. "What do you think I'm doing here Asakura!"

Yoh's eyes widened, "R-ren?" His eyes darkened, "What ARE you doing here?"

Hao smirked, " I do believed I asked you a question first, Renny-chan."

Ren glared and walked swiftly down the steps. He completely ignored Hao's question and went straight to Yoh. "Yoh, are you okay?"

Yoh moved against the chains, "I'm fine!" He snapped, "Do you think my Onii-chan would hurt me?"

Hao merely stepped back and surveyed teh scene, his grin growing.

"Yoh what are you talking about? Yes he'd hurt you!"

Yoh narrowed his eyes, "No he wouldn't," He cried, "HE cares about me, UNLIKE some people." He said, glaring at Ren as he spoke.

Ren blinked in shock before turning to glare at Hao. "What did you do to him!"

Hao blinked, looking around innocently, "Why nothing!"

Ren glared. "You fucking asshole! What did you tell him!"

Hao shrugged, "Like I'd tell you."

Ren glared. "Yoh you can't listen to him! He's lying!"

Yoh stared at the both of them, confusion welling up inside of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, a helpless look onhis face. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do or who to believe.

Ren moved closer. "Yoh he's lying. I love you more than anything. "You have to believe me."

A soft sob escaped Yoh's throat as a single tear slipped down his cheek, "Ren..." He said softly, still not fully believeing him.

"Please believe me Yoh."

Yoh shook his head, "I can't..." He cried softly, "I want too...but, he said..." His voice drifted off as he glanced at Hao his brother.

"Yoh he's lying! He's trying to trick you!"

Yoh hung his head, "I don't know what to believe..." His voice faded.

Ren moved closer. "Yoh..."

Yoh pressed himself against the wall, "Please..." He whimpered.

Hao's eyes narrowed, it was sickening. His hard work being destroyed in fornt of his eyes.

"Yoh..."

Yoh choked as he turned his head, avoiding Ren's gaze. It had to be true, Hao had said it was. Hao swore he wasn't lieing, that was good enough...right?

"Yoh... please believe me. I would never hurt you."

Yoh closed his eyes, "I want too, I really do." He paused, his eyes narrowing, "How do I know that you're not trying to trick me? Maybe you're trying to use me! How could you do that to someone who loved you?"

"I'm not trying to use you Yoh! I love you more than anything."

"You lie!" Yoh cried, tears running freely down his face now, pain etched on his face.

"No Yoh!"

Yoh glared at him, "Prove it, then!"

"How?"

Yoh blinked, "I dunno..."

Ren sighed and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Yoh's soft ones.

Yoh blushed softly, his eyes widening. After a moment he returned the kiss.

Ren smiled, slowly deepening the kiss.

Fresh tears were running down Yoh's face as he leaned into Ren's kiss.

Hao rolled his eyes, "Enough!" He snapped, a fire ball appearing in his hand.

Ren blinked and pulled away from Yoh before glaring at the older twin.

Hao returned his glare with one of his own, "I suggest you step away from him." He said darkly.

"No."

Hao glared harshly before throwing the fire ball, "As you wish."

Ren jumped and dodged it. He quickly ran back to Yoh and unchained him.

Since Yoh was so weak, not to mention in pain, he feel to the floor, covering his head as the ball of fire flew overhead.

Ren grabbed Yoh and pulled him out of there. "We need more space." He mumbledrunning up the steps, heading outside.

Yoh nodded as he was dragged, "Don't hurt him Ren..." He paused, "...please."

"What?" Why not?

Yoh looked away, "Because..." He couldn't explain it.

Ren sighed. "We have to Yoh."

Yoh bit his lip, "No...not now, please."

"Yoh."

"Please!" Yoh repeated despritely.

Ren sighed.

Yoh looked away, sighing heavily as well.

Ren groaned and ran outside, still carrying him. "Fine... let's head home."

Yoh smiled brightly, planting a soft kiss on Ren cheek, "Thank you."

Ren smiled and ran to meet Faust and Horo.

About an hour later they were home again.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow! Two updates in one night! Cool! Thanks lilc! Read & Review! 


	21. Battle

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note:** It's almost over! Yes, that's right! One more chapter after this, then it's over! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it though and I hope it didn't disappoint anyone! Read & Review!

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei

* * *

**Chapter 21:** Battle 

Ren sighed a little as he let Yoh rest. He got him back, but it wasn't over yet. He needed to destroy Hao once and for all. Even if it meant going against what Yoh asked.

He leaned on the door to Yoh's room and looked up at the ceiling. "Yoh… I don't want to go against what you asked me but… I can't let this go on. I need to get rid of him. This is for your own good but… Your kindness is blinding you. You don't seem to realize that Hao will stop at nothing. Even if he is your brother… he has to go." He sighed and quietly walked off to the living room, wondering why everyone had to go out today of all days.

Yoh sighed after hearing everything that Ren had said. He snuggled deeper into his blankets and frowned. Maybe Ren was right. Hao had done so many evil things. He had to be stopped.

"But…" Yoh sniffed, wiping away a few tears. "He's my brother…"

XXXXXXX

Hao glared at nothing in particular as he cursed himself.

/Why did I let them go! What the fuck was I thinking! WHY/ He stopped yelling at himself and sighed.

It seemed that he would have to take this final battle to Yoh and Ren. He couldn't help but laugh. Finally it would end and there would be only one winner. And the prize to claim… Yoh.

"This is it Tao. If my brother means so much to you… Let's see how powerful he makes you." He laughed and vanished in a burst of flames.

XXXXXXX

Ren paced the living room, frustrated and tense. He knew that Hao was coming, he just didn't know when. Would Hao attack head-on? Or would he play more mind games?

Ren glared at the ground as he paced. The waiting was unnerving him more than anything possibly could.

Horo sighed. "You're gonna wear out the floor." He mumbled, watching the Tao pace.

Ren glared. "Oh will you sh-" He was cut off by an evil laugh coming from the front yard.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Renny-chan!" Hao laughed, one hand placed on a hip while the other held a fireball.

Ren glared and grabbed him Kwan-Dao before running outside. "Hao! We settle this! Now!"

Hao grinned. "Oh I agree. I'm really sick of sharing what's mine!"

"Yoh is not yours!" He yelled, jumping at the pyro. "Vorpal Dance! Zhong Hua Zhan Wu!"

Hao grinned and easily dodged. He went to attack Ren when another attack, from behind, sent him flying.

Ren looked back. "Horo!"

"You can't jump in blindly Ren! Concentrate!" He yelled.

"Thanks…" He glared at Hao before slashing at him again, only to be blocked by the sword of the Spirit of Fire.

Hao grinned and fought back, forcing Ren to block. Hao kicked Ren hard, sending him flying.

Ren groaned and got back up. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. He jumped back at Hao, determined to end this once and for all.

Yoh sighed heavily as he watched from the living room window. /I should be helping Ren… Hao wouldn't hurt me…/

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! That was not as long as I was expecting it to be! Gomen nasai! Well, next chapter is the last one! Read & Review! 


	22. I’ll return for what’s mine

**More than an obsession**

**Author's Note:** This is it! This is the final chapter! Well I hope everyone had fun reading! This story was dedicated to YHE and she'll be happy to know that I actually finished it. Lol. Read & Review!

**Author's Note:** Since it's the last chapter, it's special. This last chapter will be a song fic with the song Brave Heart. It's a Shaman King insert song when people are battling. Sorry, no english lyrics.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei, Brave Heart © Megumi Hayashibara

* * *

**Chapter 22:** I'll return for what's mine 

Yoh sighed once again. /I can't let this pointlessness go on… This has to stop…/

_mada mihatenu saki ni  
__ukande wa kieru maboroshi o  
__kono te ni suru tame  
__hitomi sora sazu ni_

Ren glared at the elder Asakura and jumped at him. Hao smirked and slashed at him, throwing the chinese shaman back.

Ren didn't flinch. He got right back up and jumped at Hao again. "Vorpal Dance! Zhong Hua Zhan Wu!"

Hao grinned and easily dodged him again. "You're as pathetic as you were during the final battle of the Shaman Tournament!"

_kurayami no mukou ni  
__hitosuji no hikari o shinjite  
__wakachi au chikara  
__ima toki hanatou_

"We defeated you!" He yelled.

"Wrong!" Hao's eyes darkened. "It was not you, but my brother. And even then he didn't defeat me!" He threw a large jet of fire towards Ren, sending the younger boy flying into the wall.

_uketsuida inochi no oku de  
__ikitootteiru  
__mamoru beki MONO-tachi he  
__chikai o tatete_

Ren winced and slowly stood up, wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth. "But he was close. And since then you've weakened. You're no longer the ultimate shaman. You're a pathetic wanna-be version of your old self!"

Hao's body shook angrily and he slowly laughed a wicked laugh. "Ha! Me? Pathetic? What a joke Tao! The pathetic one is and always will be you! I refuse to let anyone have my brother! My other half! Yoh is MINE!" He yelled angrily, laughing evilly.

_kaze yori hayaku kimi no kokoro he  
__suberi konde ne kosogi tsutsumitai  
__sora yori aoku sunda hitomi ga  
__mitsumeru subete o ima kanjitai  
__kurikaesareru tatakai no hate  
__shinjiru mono ga tatoe yurai demo  
__chikara no subete butsukariatte  
__umareru ai mo aru to shinjitai_

Ren glared. "You've snapped Hao! You're too cocky! You're going to lose!"

"Oh no I will not!" He yelled angrily, his eyes looking like those of a mad man. "I will not lose to you!" He sent another jet of flame at Ren, sending the smaller boy flying back into the wall again.

_tooku kagayaku hoshi  
__tatoe inochi ga tsukite itemo  
__nagai to ki o hete  
__yume o hakondeku_

Ren groaned. He stood up slowly, shaking in pain. He groaned as the cold wind hit the new scratches that covered his body. He wiped his forehead, removing the blood from his eyes. He looked at the weapon in his hand, flickering with what was left of his furyoku.

Hao smirked and threw another jet of flame. "Die Tao!" He laughed.

_tomadoi mo fuan mo  
__afure dasu namida sae  
__aisubeki MONO-tachi he no  
__chikai to nare_

Hao laughed again and walked up to the barely conscious boy. "This is the end Ren. Admit it and I'll make your death less painful. I've won."

"Ren!" Horo jumped up to help his fallen friend, only to be blocked by a wall of fire.

"No one is going to help him. I've won. Yoh is mine."

"Ren! Get up! You can't let Hao win!" Horo yelled to his fallen friend.

Hao laughed again and pointed his sword directly at Ren. "It's over."

"Shockwave Buttagiri!"

Hao looked to the side for a moment before being sent flying by the red wave of energy.

_nami ga hageshiku suna o saratte  
__subete o kaki kesu hodo ni ooshiku  
__tsuki ga yasashiku sugata o kaete  
__katari kakeru rekishi o furi kaeru  
__makimodosenai toki no nagare ni  
__nagasarete sakaratte kizutsuite  
__nozomi no subete kudakechittemo  
__umareru yume ga aru to shinjitai_

Yoh walked calmly threw the wall of fire, not even flinching. "Yes Onii-chan, it is over. But it's not ending the way you want it to."

"Yoh…" Both Hao and Ren mumbled the name at once, the elder of the two slowly standing up.

Yoh looked at Ren and frowned before looking at his brother with a glare. "How dare you hurt the person I love!" He snapped.

Hao chuckled. "Yoh, it's for your own good. The Taos are such a bad family. At least with me you can get to know me."

Yoh froze. /He's right… I want to get to know him…/

"Yoh don't listen to him." Ren mumbled.

Yoh quickly shook his head. "No more mind games Onii-chan! This ends!" He ran at his brother and released another Shockwave Buttagiri.

Hao dodged the attack, yet only by a little. Yoh's unexpected attack had seriously damaged him, slowing him down.

Yoh glared. "No more of this. Halo Blade!" He yelled, releasing his most powerful attack.

_kaze yori hayaku kimi no kokoro he  
__suberi konde ne kosogi tsutsumitai  
__sora yori aoku sunda hitomi ga  
__mitsumeru subete o ima kanjitai  
__kurikaesareru tatakai no hate  
__shinjiru mono ga tatoe yurai demo  
__chikara no subete butsukariatte  
__umareru ai mo aru to shinjitai_

Hao's eyes widened and he vanished in a burst of flame. "Perhaps it's over for now but… I'll return for what's mine." He said, his voice flickering away with the wind.

_**The End!

* * *

**_

**A/N:** I swear to all things above that I am not under the influence of anything while writing this! I know it has a weird ending! There's a reason for that! For all those reading this, there WILL be a sequel to this! So keep an eye out for it! Thanks for reading. Read & Review! 


End file.
